My vampire classmate
by Kittychan926
Summary: Young Tara Reynolds is the daughter of two adult vampires and being forced to attend Arthur Academy, which is a school for vampires. along the way she meets a boy who has been asked to protect her, will he actually fall in love with her AtemXOcXBakura
1. Prologue:Vampire parents

Prologue: Vampire parents

"Listen sweetheart, I know you don't want to go to this boarding school, but it was the school your father and I went to so you will love it. Plus your uncle will be there to keep an eye on you; he is the principal you know."

My mother tried to reassure me, she was attempting to send me to a boarding school. My papa wasn't so sure it was a good idea, mostly because of the particular kinds of people who attended the school. You see both of my parents are Vampires, I'm not because they had me while they were still human. And they wouldn't turn me into a vampire.

"Tara, trust me it will be fun, and you will make plenty of friends. Oh look, there's your uncle. Goodbye sweetheart I love you."She kissed me on the forehead and so did my father. "Take care Tara, be a good girl ok?" I hugged both of them with tears welling up in my eyes as I said "okay daddy I will, I love you guys."

I picked up my suitcase and walked out the door, when my mother stopped me "Here honey, take this pendant to remember us by." She held out her luck silver pendant and placed it around my neck and kissed me one final time. My uncle honked the car horn signaling me to get a move on; I strolled over to the car and threw my suitcase in the trunk. I opened the car door and threw my backpack in the seat next to me.

When I closed the door and buckled my seatbelt the car roared to life and zoomed off, I looked back to see my mother waving goodbye with her goofy smiley face grin. But, in the corner I saw a tear roll down her cheek, I waved back and turned around to look out the window.

_Looks like I'm on my way to Arthur Academy, school for vampires._ I thought to myself before I closed my eyes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: New Arrival

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh, I only own the Oc and the plot. Please don't be brutal on the reviews, thank you =^.^=

Chapter 1: New Arrival

My eyes slowly opened as the car came to a sudden stop; I sat up and looked out the window to see a huge campus. I saw large buildings, a football/soccer court, Lots of dorms, and a library. Also, there were a lot of kids around, and man were they good looking. They looked like models, I felt so plain compared to them.

I must have been out because my uncle was out of the car opening the door for me and I didn't even notice. I grabbed my backpack and crawled out of the backseat, when I stepped out I could see curious looks coming my way. My uncle put his arm around me and guided me around to the back of the car to get my suitcase, then guided me in direction of what looked like the girls dorm.

People were staring at me with observant eyes, like I was some lab rat in a cage. We wandered through the dorm commons, it was a quiet walk. My uncle never really spoke to me unless I was in trouble or something. He led me to a door marked 2D, he gave me a key and I unlocked the door. When I entered the room it was dark with one mattress, a bookshelf, and a dresser. I threw my bags on the bed and turned to say thank you, when my uncle said "Well here you go, I hope it's to your liking. Your class schedule will be dropped off tomorrow, I will assign a student I trust to help you around and keep an eye on you. Take your time unpacking and be careful if you decide to roam the campus, not all my students will behave respectably, so I recommend you wait until tomorrow to explore."

I looked him straight in the eye and said "Yes uncle, thank you very much." I gave him a hug and he just brushed me off, the fact that I was still human annoyed him a little, so he tried to be careful around me.

He left me alone to unpack, so I put all my clothes into the drawers and put my pictures on the shelf. I had brought a couple books, my stereo, my iPod, a cell phone, my teddy bear, and my laptop in my backpack. So I found a place for all of my stuff, Lucky for me my sheets and comforters were small or else I wouldn't have been able to sleep on the bed tonight.

I heard a knock on my door, so I waltzed over to the door and looked through the door hole. I peeked in it and saw a cute boy with tri-colored hair and beautiful crimson eyes. I called out "who is it?"


	3. Chapter 2: Atem

(A/n: Sorry if the last chapters were a little short, I'm still figuring everything out if anyone wants to help me. =D R&R please be nice and honest)

Chapter 2: Atem

I waited patiently for an answer and soon enough it came "I am the student your uncle sent to keep an eye on you, my name is Atem." His firm deep voice said, I considered that he might be lying, but something about him told me to trust him so I did. "Ok, one moment please." I said in a voice that sounded more like a squeak. I saw him nod through the peep hole; I guess he knew I was watching him. I carefully unlocked the door and I opened it.

I got a better look at him, he wasn't just gorgeous, he was hot. He had the most interesting necklace on; it was an upside down pyramid with an eye in the middle of it. He looked strong and fearsome, but I also saw kindness in his eyes

"Uhh…..would you like to come in?" He nodded and I stepped aside to let him pass, I shut the door behind him and turned around. "Hello my name is Tara; it's very nice to meet you." I said quietly

~Atems P.O.V.~

_She seems harmless enough, not much sticks out about her except the human part. In fact, I could smell her blood. _ I thought to myself

I examined the room around me, I see she likes to read and write. Her music choice is interesting too; she didn't seem like the type to listen to paramore and Evanescence. I looked over to her photos and saw a lovely couple and their daughter. She has an average looking appearance compared to her parents.

"Hello my name is Tara; it's very nice to meet you." I heard her say, she seemed nervous about speaking to me. Actually it's kind of cute, most girls are lining up to talk to me, but it's nice to have a girl be afraid to talk to me.

"And, as I said my name is Atem, and here to watch you as directed by your uncle. It's very nice to meet you too." She smiled politely; I can tell she was raised by rich parents by her manners.

Now that she is trapped in silence, I should be able to examine her a little better; she has fair perfect skin, light brown hair, and the most beautiful amber colored eyes. They can't be natural; maybe she wears contacts, hmmmmm.

"Excuse me" I said, she immediately stopped rambling and paid attention "Do you wear contacts or glasses?" She seemed quite confused, but then answered "Uh, no I don't why?" She wasn't confused just interested.

~Tara's P.O.V. ~

_I wonder why he's asking if I wear contacts, do I look like I should or something. He is so mysterious; I'm surprised that he's still here. He seems like he would have a girlfriend or something more interesting than a silly human girl who got brave and came to a vampire school. _

He seemed at a loss for words until finally he said "It's just that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, I wanted to know if they are natural. I guess they are, and that is a positive thing because it's nice to see a girl with amber eyes like that." I could feel my face getting hot, and blushing like crazy. No one has ever told me my eyes were beautiful, in fact I've been told that they are quite dull.

I tried to break the silence by saying "If you don't mind, I'd like to know more about you. I mean if that's alright with you because it's ok if it's not." He seemed to be chuckling at me incoherent babbling, I didn't realize it was funny.

"It's quite alright; I don't mind sharing a little about me to my new friend." Before I knew it I was blushing again, I had finally made a friend. We sat cross-legged on the bed as he began to talk, "Well let me think, I like to play duel monsters, I was named the king of games, and I'm pretty good at soccer."

I was kind of excited to hear that we both like the same things "I like soccer too, and I play duel monsters, but I'm not very good at it." I smiled showing my excitement; he seemed to be enjoying his time too. "Really, that's cool, maybe we should duel sometime."

"Maybe I'd be better beating you at soccer." I giggled wondering if it was ok to play with him yet. Hopefully, he won't mind too much.

~Atem's P.O.V. ~

"Maybe I'd be better beating you at soccer." She giggled with hint of a sly smile, I assumed she was playing. She had cute facial expressions, so I decided to play along. "Oh really, well we will have to see for ourselves. Of course I won't go easy on you, and I'll definitely win."

She smiled, and said "Well I am looking forward to playing against you, and who knows maybe I will surprise you." We began laughing; it's been a long time since I've laughed like this.

"So are you looking forward to going to school here? What convinced you to come to an all vamp school?" I looked over at her; she seemed to stop laughing completely. I don't know why she seemed sad, so I asked "What's the matter?"

She looked up and I think I almost saw tears in her eyes "Well you see, it wasn't my choice to come here. My parents sent me here, against my will. I tried not to argue with them, so I just agreed to it." I wonder what made them send her here, if she didn't want to come why they sent her.

"Why would they do that?" I asked, I didn't even realize why I sounded so interested. But, I was nonetheless, she seemed really sad and for some reason I cared a lot. She smiled and just shook her head, "It's nothing really, and I don't want to worry anyone. Maybe I'll tell you some other time, but for now I'm really tired and I would like to go to bed."

I nodded, and got up to head for the door. She waved goodbye and said "Goodnight Atem" I returned by saying "Goodnight Tara, sweet dreams." I shut the door behind myself and thought _she's stronger than she looks, there was obviously something painful on her mind. She wouldn't tell me because she doesn't want to worry her friends with problems she thinks she has to face alone. But, I'll make her see that she isn't alone anymore, she has a friend who cares._ I headed back to my room yawning, I'll visit her in the morning.

~Tara's P.O.V. ~

I laid down on my bed and pulled the covers over my head remembering the first night my parents suggested the Arthur Academy. It was a couple of months ago on my fifteenth birthday; they thought it would surprise me and I would be beyond thrilled. But, my response wasn't what they expected.

*flashback*

"_Darling, as part of your birthday surprise, we want to tell you that…" My mother trailed off to build the suspense "We have enrolled you in the Arthur Academy, and you will be attending that school in a couple of months." Both of my parents were excited, but all I wanted to do was yelling at them and cry. "But, I don't want to go!!!!!! It's not fair mom, you can't make me go to a school I don't want to go to." I was screaming now, but she surprised me but coming out of nowhere to slap me. I was shocked into silence, it never happened before. Tears were welling up in my eyes as she said "Listen to me; you're going to that school to find your soul mate. Aren't you tired of being a wimpy, average human? Well than deal with it, and go to your room." I ran upstairs and stayed there all night._

*End of flashback*

I closed my eyes and was soon in a deep slumber

(A/N: Pretty cool huh? What's the deal behind her parents reason for sending her to the school, and will Atem be able to heal her. Please be nice by reviewing, I would like some ideas for what to do next.)


	4. Chapter 3:My crazy stalker

(A/N: my crazy best friend told me to do a stalker scene and now it's in my head, it's going to be silly and )

Chapter 3: My crazy stalker

~Tara's P.O.V. ~

I woke up with a bad case of bed head, _Great just what I needed_ to_ start my first day of school. I wonder how it will turn out; maybe I can do a little exploring before class. My uncle probably wouldn't like it if I left without Atem with me; I suppose I should wait for him._

I went to the bathroom and took a shower and washed my face, this place isn't what I'm used to, but I have to say I liked it way better. I threw on the school uniform; it was a stupid paid skirt, a button up shirt, and a waistcoat. It was ok except the skirt was shorter than what I was allowed to wear at home, it wasn't bad just different.

I used a blow dryer to dry my hair off, and then I straightened my light brown hair. I placed a small clip in my hair to keep it out of my face, usually I had to wear my hair in an elegant bun, but I figured since I was trying new things it wouldn't hurt to wear my hair differently.

I pulled on my long socks and mary janes instead of my tights and heels. I fixed my ruffled skirt and put my mother's pendant around my neck. It was the only other thing I had on besides my uniform. As the final touches were added, Eyeliner and mascara, I took one final look at the mirror and said

"Not bad, it's different I guess, but in a good way." I smiled at myself; preoccupied with myself I almost didn't hear someone knock on my door.

I wandered over to the door, I looked through the door again and saw Atem. I didn't notice myself smiling, though I did know I was happy to see him. I opened the door and said "Good morning Atem." He smiled back and said "Hey just thought you might need this." He handed me a piece of paper, I took it from him and looked at it. It had the words **Student Schedule** printed on the top.

**Period 1: Writing**

**Period 2: Gym (Soccer)**

**Period 3: Gym (Gymnastics)**

**Period 4: Free time**

**Period 5: Language arts**

I looked up at Atem and said "Why are there only five classes printed on this page?" I looked on the back to see if I missed any, but I didn't. He smiled again, holding back the urge to laugh. _Really? Why does everything I do make him want to laugh, he is so confusing._

He motioned for me to come with him, but looked into my room and asked "Are you ready to go?" I nodded promptly and grabbed my backpack, so I could follow him out. When we were outside in the commons I walked behind him closely because I didn't want him to leave me alone, this place was scary enough as it is.

I looked ahead and saw his pyramid swaying back and forth as he walked, he seemed tense when were walking around. I walked even closer than before and ended tripping and falling behind him.

He turned around quickly and helped me up, the way it felt being held by those strong arms made me blush as I looked up to face him, and I noticed _he was blushing_ _to!_

I stood up and he released me, I brushed off my skirt as he asked "Are you ok?" I looked down and said "Yes, thank you." I looked up to see he wasn't blushing as usual; he had a smile on his face.

He faced forward and continued walking and said "Well that's good, let's keep going." I smiled and simply nodded my head. And weird enough I had the vaguest feeling someone was watching me, it was really creepy.

~Atem's P.O.V. ~

_Geez, she isn't very coordinated. Well at least she didn't hurt herself; I wonder why she was blushing._ I thought to myself as we were walking out of the girls' commons.

I sniffed the air as we walked;_ there is something strange going on around here. I smell a familiar scent nearby._ She seemed to notice there was someone around too; her head was looking around examining the campus carefully. Her eyes then changed and continued to watch me as walked in front of her, _why did she always watch me? Does she not trust me?_

She surprised me by walking beside me instead of behind me, I guess it made her more comfortable, and in truth it made more comfortable too. I heard a rustle in the trees and looked behind me, and behind me came Ash Gliding towards Tara. I reached out and grabbed her before she had a chance, and I pulled towards me so that I could talk to her. But, all I did was piss her off even more, She started to yell at me "Atem, what the hell?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I almost had her, why won't you let me clobber any of these stupid fan girls?"

~Tara's P.O.V. ~  
I looked over to see Atem holding down another girl who was screaming and cursing him to let her go. But, he was holding her down until she was calmer.

Then she turned her attention to me "Listen Atem doesn't have time for your little autograph signings, so leave him the hell alone. Or I'll rip your throat out, got me?" She was yelling at me and I didn't quite know why.

Atem tried to speak to her, but I beat him to it "I'm terribly sorry. You don't understand, Atem was only showing me around. I'm new here and my uncle asked him to help me so I'm sorry if there was a misunderstanding."

She looked at me like I was crazy and looked back at Atem who nodded; she looked back at me and said "Prove it." So I guess she hasn't realized it yet, so I took a deep breath and said "Well, you may or may not have noticed, but I'm human." Her eyes bulged and she decided to sniff me, I just let her figure it out and her eyes went round with embarrassment when she realized I wasn't lying.

"Oh, uh well that maybe true, but I'll be watching you to be absolutely sure. I don't trust anyone, but Atem." I nodded politely and waved goodbye, she ignored me and turned to Atem "Bye bye Atem, tell me if she gives you ANY trouble." With that she vanished, and Atem tried to apologize. But, I just smiled and said "No worries, it's quite alright." With that we continued walking.

_It seems I have a stalker now, and she doesn't seem to like me hanging out with Atem. I hope she isn't too angry with me, b4cause otherwise; she seems like a nice person._

(A/N: WOW, what a psycho! Lol, just kidding. Anyway who is this crazy girl who seems determined to get rid of Tara? Well wait and find out. R&R please don't be brutal, any ideas don't hesitate to tell me =^.^=)


	5. Chapter 4:class time

(A/N: Thanks for the review and I look forward to some more reviews, and I could use some help as to what to write next. Thanks and tell me what you think R&R =^.^=)

Chapter 4: Class time

Atem and I walked along the larger buildings, searching for my first class, so I started a conversation "I still don't understand why I only have five classes." I said dumbfounded, I guess I was used to have eight or nine classes.

He just smiled and said "Well the headmaster chooses class that the individual student would be exceed at, there isn't really a point in putting someone in a class they aren't going to do well in." I smiled_ I guess that makes sense, I only have two real classes. _

I had my backpack with me and there wasn't really anything in it. Atem stopped at door and said "this is your first class, afterwards I will be back to walk you to your next class, ok?????" I nodded and smiled, as he left I waved goodbye.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, another student opened it and allowed me to enter. I walked past the rows of eyes glued to me and spoke to the teacher. "Hello, my name is Tara Reynolds. I'm new here, and this is where I'm supposed to be."

The teacher nodded and said "Yes, the headmaster has informed me of your arrival. Please take a seat next too……" he trailed of looking for an empty seat, I also looked around. "Bakura." He was pointing at the boy with the white spiky hair. I listened and took my spot next to the boy; he had a very scary expression on his face. He looked kind of like Atem, minus the white hair and pale skin.

I started on the written assignment on the board and quietly finished it within the class period, I finished with no problems. I ended up finishing before the whole class, apparently everyone noticed too. The teacher complimented me and went back to grading assignments. While I was reading a book I noticed a note was sitting on the edge of my desk.

I opened it and it said **I think you're really cute ;) Love, Bakura** I looked over to Bakura and he winked at me. I ended up blushing yet again; I tried to ignore him by putting the note in my back pack. I heard the class bell ring; I picked up my books and rushed out of the room. I took off down the hallway and ran straight into Atem. I fell backwards, but he caught me. "What's the matter Tara, why are you in such a rush?"He asked in a concerned voice.

I backed up and looked at him and said "Oh I just thought I'd try and find the gym and get my uniform so that I'm not late." I lied, though it wasn't an entire lie. When I was late to my lessons I would be in big trouble. He just looked up and smiled while he said "It is your first day, no need to be worried. You will not get in any trouble as long as I'm with you."

I smiled as he directed me to the gym, where the field was large and full of girls. I began to walk to the coaches office to pick up my uniform, but Atem whispered "Be careful" I was nervous again, but just nodded and continued into the gym.

When I walked in the coach didn't even pay that much attention to me. I just said that I needed to get my uniform and he pointed at the pile. I looked and found my name, and then I found my gym locker. I threw my backpack into the locker and changed my clothes. I pulled back my long brown hair into a ponytail, and tied my gym shoes. Soon I was ready to go, I exited the locker room and entered the field. There were so many girls, I felt so small.

They were lining us up to form teams for the drills, while I was waiting for them to put me on a team I spotted Ash. And as usual she didn't seem happy; she came closer and said "Well if it isn't Atem's new groupie, welcome to the sports field. This is where my fun begins, listen you seem like a smart girl. I don't like it when you're around Atem, so stop being friends with him."

I shook my head, and said "I'm afraid not." I paused she seemed shocked "Atem is my friend and that's how I would like it to stay." She turned all kinds of red, and said "Fine then you brought it on yourself." I looked at her as she went and gossiped to the other girls and in an instant they were glaring at me.

Coach blew the whistle and we began, I got played as the goalie along with another girl who seemed as far away from me as she could get. Soon soccer balls were coming from all sides, one hit my wrist and a shock of pain went through my body, I started to cry a little. But, I couldn't stop it because I would have been hit again.

It's a good thing I'm in gymnastics, because I was flexible to dodge all of them back and forth. I was starting to get tired and that's when they saw their chance. While I was dodging one ball another hit my leg and knocked me on my side, through the corner of my eye I saw Ash with one last soccer ball coming straight for me. I was still in too much pain to move so I shielded my face and closed my eyes and waited for the ball to strike.

_I don't feel anything, why am not in pain. I saw her kick the ball and I didn't move any so where is it._ But, it never came; I opened my eyes to see Atem standing in front of me. I looked over to the girls and they looked scared out of their skins, especially Ash.

I saw Atem turn and look at me with concerned eyes; he reached out to help me out and said "Are you ok Tara?" I stood up, but since I got hit on my leg I almost fell, but Atem caught me. "I'll be alright; it's just a little soar." I smiled a little and then tried to stand up on my own, I did better this time.

I was even able to walk to the gymnasium, but there was no way I was going to be able to do the gymnastics. But, I didn't have to worry because Atem had beaten me to it. "You're not going to do any of that no way." I tried to argue, but he just shook his head.

So I stopped whining and sat on the bleachers waiting for class to be over

(OMG School is so boring; I'm just going to skip to the last few minutes of the last class)

In language arts we were studying Romeo and Juliet. The class was again too easy for me; I finished the desired reading and sat quietly thinking about what happened on the soccer field. I don't understand how he knew I was in need of help unless he never left my side._ I guess maybe I'd better not play him in soccer, duel monsters sounds safer and easier than soccer. Oh well, these classes are so easy, I guess when Atem said they specify the class based on the student, they weren't kidding. I want to learn more about why I need to find a soul mate from here._

I decided I'll go to the library and find out more about why it is I need a vampire soul mate. Good thing my teachers don't care whether I go or leave. But, now I'm lost, with no idea how to get to the library.

I looked over to see a girl with glasses, walking by, she seems nice. I walked up to her and asked her where the library is and she directed me straight there. I waved goodbye to her and entered the library.

(A/N: So what secrets will she find here at the library, will she discover vampire secrets or not. Who knows and how angry will Atem be after he saved her once and he can't find her now. OK please don't make fun of my terrible writing. I know it was kind of long and rambley but I worked really hard on it. =^.^= thanks)


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

(A/N: sorry I haven't been updating ya'll but here's the next chapter. I would appreciate some reviews please. I worked really hard on this, so R&R please =^.^= thank you)

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

I entered the library quietly praying I don't disturb anyone, I really don't need another enemy at this school._ I wonder how I'm going to find anything around here, this place is huge. _I glanced around; there were rows of bookshelves as far as the eye could see.

I wandered towards what looked like the front desk and saw a girl with kind of short brown hair and deep blue eyes. She wasn't paying that much attention to anything, but the minute I walked up her head snapped up and looked straight at me._ Okkk? What is her problem? She seems like a nice girl, but she is majorly weirding me out._

She looked at me strangely like she was examining me before speaking to me. She paused for a minute and leaped over the counter to get a better look at me, I backed up just enough to give her room. But, I didn't move a muscle after that, when she was done examining me a huge grin appeared on her face, stretching from ear to ear.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!!!!!!!!" she squealed, and continued smiling as she said "I wasn't sure until I smelled the blood, but I couldn't forget that face." She smiling and squealing uncontrollably. All I did was stare at her with a very confused look on my face.

"I don't understand, do I know you?" I asked blankly, she stopped squealing and said "No not at all, I saw what happened on the soccer field. It's not every day you see Atem's groupies attacking his girlfriend and living to talk about it."_ His Girlfriend! Why would they think that? He's just my friend, that's all isn't it?_

"Listen I just want help finding a book on Vampire history and legend. Can you help me?" I asked nervously, she turned around and put on a pair of thick black rimmed glasses "Sure let's see what I can find." She searched through the computer and smiled "There is currently one book on Vampire legends, and lore. Will that be alright?" I smiled and said "Yes, that would be perfect." My smile was beaming with excitement.

I followed her around until she finally found it, it was a medium sized book with a white cover and beautiful writing on the front. I can tell that it's really old and hasn't been looked at in a while. She handed the book to me and said "Why do you need to know old stories and legends?"

I looked up and said "I'm studying it, there is a certain topic that I need to know more about." She looked confused and said "Okay, whatever you say. I will be over by the desk when you're ready to check the book out." I nodded to her and she walked away.

I found a small reading area at the edge of the library, it was quiet and solitary. I opened the book and looked at the table of contents and I found the one I wanted:** Legends and lore**. I flipped to the last chapter and saw a bunch of different pictures and subtitles.

_Vampire transformations_

_Back in the colonization era vampires from Transylvania snuck aboard British and French and Spanish ships. They snuck their way into the new world, in order to start lives away from the hunts that took place in Transylvania. They would mate with humans, and produce young vampires to keep their coven alive. But when the humans died the children would begin to abandon their human genetics and act as bloodthirsty Vampires. Thus again being hunted and killed, but a group of vampires banned together and made a new law for those who decided to mate with a human. After the law was passed vampires were reluctant to mate with humans. In 1615 it was quite common for humans and vampires to have children, but in the present time it's quite uncommon._

_Only the oldest families still know what the law stated, but some theories state that the law had something to do with the mortality of the humans. Some believe that the law said that if a vampire was to have children with a human they must first turn the human into a vampire. But, not all humans survive the change. Some philosophers believe that the reason the humans died was because it was not their Soul mate who changed them._

I closed the book and repeated the verse in my mind,_ their soul mate?!?!?! Can that really be the reason, can it be that simple really._ I took the book over to the counter and had the girl from before check the book out for me. "By the way what is your name?" She looked up and smiled "My name is Tea, what's yours?" "Tara." I responded, she handed the book back to me and I put it in my backpack. I waved goodbye and left the library, it was pretty crowded so I guess classes were over.

Then it dawned on me, _Oh crap, I forgot to tell Atem where I was going. He is going to be angry with me; I've done nothing but cause trouble for him. I might as well find him, hopefully he won't be too angry._ I walked around the campus looking at every face, every person around me. None of them were Atem, I couldn't find him anywhere.

_Oh I'm in trouble; maybe I should go back to my room and stay there until Atem finds me._ I decided to go back to my room, when I returned there I was really worried. I reached for the doorknob when BAM! The door smacked me in the face and knocked me on my back. I opened my eyes to vaguely see blonde hair with black and red streaks. And Crimson eyes that have a concerned look buried deep within them. I almost thought I heard a deep voice say "Tara…" then I blacked out.

~Atem's P.O.V. ~

_Dammit, where did she go? Why can't she stay in one place? I've been looking for her since after 5__th__ period, which was almost an hour ago. _I was pacing up and down her room waiting for her to come back, but she isn't here yet.

I was losing control over myself, I don't know where she is, but I'm just waiting here for her. I should be out there looking for her, and here is an even bigger question

_Why do I care!?!?!?!? My job was to watch her as long as she needed me, but for some reason being around her. Listening to how she spoke to Ash when Ash was literally ready to kill her. Seeing how kind she really is, it makes me want to protect her. And not just until she doesn't need me, I want to be there just to see if she's alright!! That's it I've talked myself into it._

I headed straight for the door and almost tore it off its hinges when I felt it smack against something that was in its way. I heard a thud and looked around the door and saw "Tara…"

I rushed over to her to see if she was alright, she was unconscious. I continued to say her name, but she didn't respond. So I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed and laid her down on her bed.

_She looks ok aside from being unconscious, amazing all this worry and I was the only one to cause any pain for her. Why can't I just control myself, I hurt my best friend. Dammit I'm such an idiot; I hope I didn't hurt her too badly._

I looked down at her sweet face; she seemed peaceful in her sleep. I could almost kiss her, but is it a good idea. I leaned in closer when I heard her mumble "No, I don't want to momma." I started to laugh, she was still very much asleep, but I feel she realized what was going on the whole time.

(A/N: Whoa, was that awesome or what XD. I had so much fun writing this, I hoped you liked it. I could really use some encouragement to keep writing so review please. R&R Thanks! =^.^=)


	7. Chapter 6: Good Morning Sunshine

(A/N: Ok ya'll I really would appreciate some reviews. I'm working even harder and I could use any help support or just some comments. R&R thanks! =^.^=)

Chapter 6: Good morning sunshine

~Tara's P.O.V. ~

*Dream*

_I look around my room after falling asleep in my gown, momma won't be happy with me. I got up and went to the mirror to look at myself; I had tear stains all over my face. I was still reeling from my momma's actions the other night. She wasn't acting like herself, she seemed tenser and more stressed. I wiped my tears away and headed for the balcony, it was an open and starry night. It was so gorgeous; I heard a creak at my door. I turned and saw momma, she had a guilt stricken face. _

"_What's wrong momma, you don't look well." She came closer and engulfed me in her embrace, she was whispering to me. "I'm sorry you don't want to go to the academy, but you're going to attend it anyway. Now go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." She said as she got up to leave me by myself. "Yes momma." I said in a whisper._

_Soon enough I was alone again, and all I wanted to do was kick and scream and cry. I didn't like it when she told me what to do, which seemed to be all the time. But, the only thing that still bugs me is that part about the soul mate._

_Why did momma seem so interested to make me obtain a vampire soul mate? I just don't understand why._

_*End dream*_

I slowly opened my eyes and mumbled "What the heck?" I looked over and saw Atem asleep in my chair, he twitched slightly. _ Was he watching me this whole time? _I shifted my arm ever so slightly and I saw Gorgeous Crimson eyes staring back at me. "Good morning sunshine, how are you?" I sat up and answered "Fine thank you for taking care of me." I smiled for him so he wouldn't worry about me, but he didn't seem convinced at all.

"You really should relax before you hurt yourself." I giggled,_ was he serious?_ I said "Well that's funny coming from someone who smacked me in the face with my own door." He blushed; apparently I hit a sore spot.

He began babbling like an idiot "Oh….well I………I mean……what I'm trying to say is……I have no idea what I'm trying to say." I have never seen him tongue tied before, it was so cute and I liked it a little. Before I knew it I was giggling even more than I could control.

I smiled and said "Don't worry, I'm not angry. It was probably my fault for not telling you were I was, so I'm sorry." He looked up and said "It's ok I forgive you, but DON"T do it again" I stuck out my pinky and said "I promise" he twisted his around mine and that was that.

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror, I had a huge red mark on my forehead. I tried to hide my surprise and I guess I did a good job because Atem was too busy doing something in my room.

I looked over to see a little better and I saw him going through my backpack. I shouted "Hey!!! What are you doing?" I rushed over and took my bag away from him; he seemed surprised by my response. "I was unpacking for you so you wouldn't have to. Why? What's wrong, what are you hiding?" I tried to cover up my mistake "Nothing, I just don't like it when my bags are searched. It makes me nervous, so please ask before you do so."

I pulled away from him and returned to the bathroom; apparently my reaction worried him because he didn't take his eyes off me for a second. I looked away to avoid his gaze because if I had told him what I found at the library, he might not want to be around me anymore.

I needed his friendship to survive this school, and I meant that in the literal sense. I don't think I can live without him, but I'm just so plain and there are so many beautiful other vampire girls for him to choose from. But, I guess the main point is that I love him.

~Atem's P.O.V. ~

_What is she hiding? What could she have done the time she was alone that could cause her to act so distant to me? I don't know and personally I don't like it. Well, it doesn't seem like she is going to tell me what's wrong today. Maybe I should go and give her time to think and gather her thoughts._

I inched closer to the door, but she caught a glimpse of what I was doing and said "WAIT! You don't have to leave. I really don't want you to go." I looked at her and the distant empty expression on her face had gone away and she was the same as the girl I remember.

I smiled and said "Don't worry I'll be back in the morning. And we can hang out the whole time, because of the weekend. So rest up and try to feel better, and don't forget to ice off your forehead.

She smiled; at least I didn't have to leave her in a sour mood. It's good that she's back to normal; I was very worried about her. I Left her room and wandered out of the girls' room back to my room.

I suppose the real thing going on is that I'm completely in love with that girl.

~Tara's P.O.V. ~

_I shouldn't have yelled at him, he was only trying to help me. Why do I have to be so stupid, and he even tried to make me feel better in the end. He is so caring of me, it's completely true. I love that Vampire so much that my heart feels like it's going to burst._

I Reached for my back pack and pulled out the vampire book. I flipped to the back page and saw some internet sites. I grabbed my laptop and typed in the web address, a page popped up full of information on different topics. From How to kill a Vampire to how to stop yourself from falling in love with a vampire. I saw the topic I wanted to read : Vampire Soul mates

I clicked on the side bar and the Article popped up, I read it closely

_A vampire's soul mate is a sacred person who can either be a human or a vampire. With humans the only way to tell is how the human truly feels about their significant other. When it comes to a vampire and a vampire falling in love all they have to do is share a rare blood and they are tethered to each other for the rest of their immortal lives. But, there is some speculation about a human and a Vampire falling in love, the only way to be sure is for the human to allow the vampire to drink the human's blood. Although, when a Vampire usually drinks a humans blood the human dies within minutes, but if the vampire can hold back then there is a slim chance the human will survive, and become a child of the night themselves. _

I was shocked; I couldn't believe what I was reading. _ A slim chance of survival for the human part. It wasn't fair a human has less of a chance of surviving, then the love between a human and a vampire can never be?? Atem and I will never even have a chance… Well it's not like it will ever even matter._

I felt myself beginning to cry again, why is the world so cruel. If I had never come here then I would never had met Atem and I never would have felt this aching pain in my heart

I guess my parents won't be too happy to know their human daughter will never have vampire soul mates… Wait! What if my parents knew about this, and they still risked my life to send me here.

My own mother and father would willingly risk my life and my heart knowing what my survival rate was. I guess they would have a beautiful vampire or have her die trying.

I guess truth be told I don't care; maybe I'd survive and live a long forever with Atem. But, what is most likely to happen is I'll be killed in the process and Atem will morn for a while and move on. But even so, I love him enough to risk it, if he ever has feelings for me.

But for now, I'll stick to always loving him, until the end of my life

(Awwwwwww 3 sooo cute…so tell me what ya think and what you would like to see happen R&R =^.^=)


	8. Chapter 7: Trouble's coming part 1

(A/N: Hey thanks for anyone who commented on my story. I need some reviews and rates…Thanks! =^.^= and thanks extra to jory014 for the excellent review.)

Chapter 7: Trouble's coming

~Tara's P.O.V. ~

I woke up with a huge headache; the effects of being hit in the face with a door were finally effecting me. I rubbed my forehead and thought to myself_ Man he must have been upset, because he is really strong._

I crawled out of bed and changed my clothes after a long hot shower. I threw on my black skirt and a green shirt. I pulled on my long socks and tennis shoes. My hair was pulled into little pig tails.

_He's coming to visit today; I wonder what we can do together. I've definitely had it with sleeping; I'm ready to do something. _

I heard the usual knock at my door; I rushed over and opened the door. I was greeted by the usual stern smile and deep crimson eyes I smiled and said "Good morning Atem, how are you?"

I awaited his answer and received a kind smile as he said "I'm well, how are you feeling?" I smiled and said "I'm fine." I moved so that he could come inside, and he did.

He sat down in the chair as I shut the door and he said "I've wanted to have a duel with you for a while and since we have the whole day to goof around I would love to see what you can do."

I nodded as I reached into my backpack and pulled out my deck. It was a very special deck, because I felt like I had a connection to my deck and every card in it.

We sat on the floor as we shuffled each other's decks; I'm completely uncoordinated in my hands so I kept dropping cards. I could feel my cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

But, all he did was giggle at me; I never understand why he thinks every time I make a fool of myself that it's funny. Oh well, I guess it's not that big of a deal.

He returned my deck and I returned his, we readied ourselves as he said "Why don't you go first." I smiled nervously and said "Sure why not, I'm a little rusty so I might forget things." He just nodded and said "Relax; it's just a friendly game."

I giggled and said "Yeah I know." And with that we began

*(Tara-4000, Atem-4000)*

"First I play my Guardian princess in attack mode, and a face down. Then I will end my turn." I had a good start, but I couldn't really remember all the rules. Hopefully I could remember enough to not make me look stupid.

He smirked and said "Alright not bad, but I'll counter by summoning my Celtic guardian in attack mode. And I will also play a face down to end my turn." He smirked with enthusiasm and gestured to inform me that it was my turn. I smiled and looked at my hand, _shoot! I don't have anything really good yet, I need to save up my monsters and mergers in order to summon my ultimate monster combo. Get ready Atem, your about to see something amazing. _"First I'll play my mystic sword magic card and equip it to my Guardian princess, which will raise her attack points to 1700. Now she's ready to attack your Guardian head on, Attack Guardian princess with ancient sword.

My guardian attacked destroying his guardian lowering his life points.

*(Tara-4000, Atem-3200)*

"Wow, your better than I thought Tara." He said obviously impressed, I smiled my usual innocent smile. "Well thank you kindly, I appreciate the thought. And you're not half bad yourself." I smiled slyly playing with him. _I can't believe how comfortable I am around him; if mamma could see me like this she would go bonkers. Hehe now that I think about it, I have been breaking all kinds of my momma's rules._

Then apparently it was game time again because he said "Well I summon my big gaurdna in defense mode, and I sacrifice him in order to summon my Dark magician." I thought of a perfect strategy for what to do next.

I skimmed through my hand and found exactly what I was looking for. "Let's welcome my lovely warrior lady to the game. And i think it's time to attack warrior lady, attack dark magician. As warrior lady was about to attack Atem said "Not so fast I reveal my trap card, Magic hats, which will hide my dark magician."

I was reeling with excitement, I hadn't had this much fun in sooo long. I wonder what he's planning. Well I have a feeling he's going to make a comeback big time, I'll have to keep an eye on him. "Let's see if you can guess which hat he's under, but remember you never know what's under the other hats." I was a little shaken, and he just looked confident.

I was blushing again and I couldn't control it. I am such a spaz, _stop it stop it you need to focus. Don't let him beat you, you got to win._ I closed my eyes and concentrated on the cards trying to decide which one to attack.

~Atem's P.O.V. ~

_She seems a little irritated with my cards, actually it's kind of cute the way she concentrates so hard on something. Hmmmm, I wonder what she's planning. I better play it safe; she seems to be better than I thought she would be._

She shut her eyes and concentrated with a serious look on her face, it seemed like she was communicating with the cards almost. She opened her eyes in a flash and said "Alright, let's play! Attack the hat on the far right." The hat was destroyed to reveal karibo and the karibo was destroyed. _Wow I can't believe how close that was, she was one hat away._

*(Atem-2500, Tara-4000)*

She frowned even though she was close she still missed and it was my turn. _I've got to be careful on this turn. How can I get rid of her life points quickly, because I have a feeling that she has something wild coming soon?_

"I draw, and I will start my turn with revealing my dark magician, and using his special ability to lower any monsters attack points, and I choose your lady warrior. Then I will use my dark magician to destroy your lady warrior."

Poof! And her warrior was gone and she did not look happy. I could see her cursing herself to no end. She was mentally slapping herself multiple times; I started to laugh at her. She was completely adorable. I loved how a hint of pink would blush on her pale cheeks and how her lovely amber eyes would sparkle. Most of all I loved how cute her expressions could be.

When she is upset she pouts with her lower lip and when she's happy her face shows it completely and when she is confused I love how her nose will twitch. It is absolutely adorable; she isn't like anyone I've ever met in my entire life.

*(Atem-2500, Tara-3400)*

"Aw man!!! Not good, not good at all." She was spazing out completely; I could tell she was stuck. She was quiet for a moment and said "Ok, then I summon fierce knight in attack mode and I add a magic card called royal judgment. When this card is added to one of my five royal knights I can attack bypass your monsters and attack you directly. Now fierce knight attack!"

I saw her knight attack and it was exactly what I needed in order to turn the tables. "Not so fast, I activate my mirror force trap card (or magic card I can never remember) and this card reflects your attack back onto yourself. And it doubles the damage given to you."

Her knight turned around and attacked her directly "Ohhh man!"

*(Atem-2500, Tara-1500)*

"OHH SHOOT!!! Man that sucks big time!" She was whining compulsively, and again I was laughing at her, which only pissed her off even more.

"Really don't get upset, you're doing fine." She didn't look convinced "Yeah you say that to my face, but I am willing to bet that's not what you're thinking." I smiled _is she really serious? I am truly amazed by how talented she is. _

"Believe me; you are way more talented than you think." I said in a confident voice, she smiled and said thank you.

"But, now it's my turn and I say dark magician destroy her fierce knight." My magician should be able to take down that knight. And on que her knight was destroyed dropping her life points even lower.

*(Atem-2500, Tara-1100)*

She smiled, I think she thought of something, she said "Ok thanks for destroying my knight because now I can summon an even stronger knight. Let's welcome to the game my royal knight."

Her knight was as cute as her, but man it has a lot of attack points. But, I guess she wasn't paying attention "but, don't forget that my magician's special ability allows me to lower your monsters attack points. And now my magician is way stronger.

And almost instantly her monster lost the battle and was destroyed, and her life points didn't suffer any damage. "My royal knight has a special ability that keeps it from affecting my life points in the case that it is destroyed, but it requires me to send five cards to my graveyard and there go two more of my knights. Looks like I'm in trouble now, huh????"

She smirked and said "Well now I play my magic card Kings Court: This card allows me to summon any knights from my grave yard, and since I have four knights in my graveyard I can automatically summon the fifth to my field." Soon all five Knights were on the field and I had no idea what she is planning.

"It's your turn Atem." She smiled confidently, whatever she had planned was going to be hard to beat. "Ok, I start by summoning the feral imp. And then laying a face down and ending my turn." She smiled again and this time she was ready, ready to unleash something on me. "Are you ready to meet my ultimate monster? Cause she is ready to win!"

(A/N: Hey ya'll I did pretty good didn't I? I wonder what will happen next. Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Thanks again Jory014 for all the help. I need some review and rates please!!!!!=^.^=)


	9. Chapter 8:Trouble's coming part 2

(A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the encouragement to write the next chapter….=^.^= LOL I really appreciate and thanks extra much to Jory014 for all her support…XD)

Chapter 8: Trouble's coming part 2

~Tara's P.O.V. ~

*(Atem-2500, Tara-1100)*

"Are you ready for my ultimate monster because here she comes?" I looked at my hand with glee, _ Yes I've got my ultimate trump card and I know exactly how to use it._

"First I sacrifice all of my knights in order to special summon the one, the only Athena!" All of a sudden a beautiful warrior draped in shining silk tunics holding a glimmering spear and shield. She had a beautiful bejeweled helmet on and stood proudly awaiting orders.

"She's pretty cool isn't she? But, I'm not done. For every knight in my graveyard she gets 500 attack points to her 100, thus giving her 2600 attack points, and she can't be destroyed on the turn she was summoned." I smiled with glee, this was my best monster and I know for sure she can beat him.

"Nice warrior, pretty too. But, try beating this; I summon my curse of dragon to the field. And I summon Gaia the fierce knight. I saw his monsters arrive with such strength and intimidation that if I wasn't so sure my monster could beat his that I might actually be scared. "Uh….I don't mean to tell you your business but my monster is far stronger than yours."

He just chuckled, obviously amused at something. "Honestly what is so funny?" He smiled such a charming smile, my heart was fluttering completely. "It's just that you assume that I'm attacking you with Gaia or the curse of dragon, but I'm not finished. Don't count me out yet, I'm not finished yet."

I waited for the rest of his move, but now I'm wishing he'd kept talking "Now I use my polymerization card to fuse my curse of dragon with my Gaia the fierce knight to form Gaia the dragon champion! And lucky for me Polymerization gives my champion a power boosts so now it can match your goddess point for point."

_Oh crap he's right! There goes my smoking gun; hmmm what am I going to do????_ Maybe my goddess will survive if they battle. "Now dragon champion attack Athena" I shouted at him "What's the point of attacking? They have the same attack point, that's a waste of a turn."

He was smiling smugly as if what I was saying was complete rubbish. And I have to say it was pissing me off bit by bit. "What!?!?!?!?" "Apparently you don't remember the effect my dark Magician has on my opponent's monsters."

Then it dawned on _me Oh crap! That means my monsters attack points are lowered, ohh that cannot be good at all. If their powers aren't equal than……_Before I could finish my thought my strong monster was destroyed. And it took most of my life points with it.

*(Atem-2500, Tara-300)*

"And now that your field is wide open I can take the rest of your life points down." He ordered his monster to directly attack me, and my life points dropped to zero.

(Yayyyyy!!!!!!!ATEM Won!!!!!)

"That was an amazing duel Tara….You're really good." I smiled at him with my confidence a little dead……and said "Thanks I had a lot of fun." I looked over at my clock and saw the time. "Ohhh crap! I just forgot that I have to go return my library book. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." I smiled and grabbed my backpack and dashed out of there before he could object.

I was running through the girls' commons in a hurry, I didn't want to miss out on hanging with Atem. I have to hurry and return this book.

I saw the library and ran straight for the door and someone from the other side smacked me in the head with the….door of all things. _What? Do I have Hit me tattooed on my forehead? Well whoever hit me in the face isn't as strong as Atem because I'm still conscious._

_I liked up and saw Tea, she seemed embarrassed._ I sat up and rubbed my forehead as she said "Oh my gosh Tara are you ok? I am sooo sorry it was a total accident." I stood up and said "Yeah its ok, I'm alright. It's not the first time and probably won't be the last." I smiled to reassure her mostly because I didn't want it to carry on.

I smiled and said "I just need you to check my book back in." She smiled and said "Yeah sure, just follow me."And I did, I just wanted to get back to my room mostly because I still don't like being out in the campus.

But, at least Tea was with me. I followed her to the counter and put my book in the return slot, it was a pretty brief hang out. I waved goodbye and walked towards the door, but what can I say I am a very danger prone girl because when I was outside I was pushed into the wall by some passing girls and ended up cutting my arm on a nail or something. It really hurt too, I was used to hurting myself but this was just downright painful. And a trickle of blood ran down my arm followed by more blood, and I think every head in the courtyard turned and looked at me with hungry eyes.

I couldn't believe that I had done it again; I was grasping my arm trying to cover it. I could smell the blood myself; it smelled like salt and rust. I was thoroughly disgusted by the sight smell and feel of blood.

A sudden panic shot through me and I had a good reason to panic because I was a bleeding human in a courtyard full of blood sucking vampires. I felt like they were starting to close in on me and I could feel my heart speeding up and they were enjoying it.

I could almost feel the fear growing on my face; I was scared out of my mind. When a flash of white passed in front of me and picked me up bridal style and carried me away. All I could think is that someone couldn't hold back and decided to take my blood for themselves. My heart continued to race to the point where the blood was dripping quickly, I looked at my hand, it was smeared in blood.

But, for some reason I wasn't scared, I had completely lost my sense of fear. I guess if I'm going out I'm taking whoever this is out with me or maybe I just wasn't scared of whoever this is.

_I wonder who this is I'm being carried by, He is really strong. I guess I'm really danger prone, what am I going to do? _ I was far passed being afraid, I was now laughing at how ridiculous I am. All I do is cause trouble for everyone else, why anyone puts up with me is unbelievable.

I had my eyes closed the whole time I was being carried because of how embarrassed I was. My arm was stinging so I took a peek at my arm and it was dripping with my red sticky blood, but strange enough my mysterious captor didn't even notice.

I thought for sure he would have stopped to taste my blood, but he didn't. Maybe he wasn't taking me to drink my blood, maybe he was trying to save me. I opened my eyes fully and my heart about stopped. It was………Bakura!!!!!! The boy who hardly knew me was risking his life for me

I could feel the wind rushing through me as his incredible speed forced my eyes shut, but I couldn't get the image of him carrying me away out of my head. His grip was tight around my body, yet his hands were so gently holding me. My heart couldn't stop speeding up, but why did this feel so familiar to me. This sensation of his hands snuggling my body close to his, it sparked something in me that I haven't felt before in so long.

I was completely blown away; I never expected this from him. But, then I don't know what he would do for someone he liked, he did say he thought I was cute. But, how far does being cute push this boy, I don't know and I don't think I want to know.

I could feel him slowing down as we were far from the campus into the forest. I saw ahead that there was a small cabin in a secluded glade. I looked around and I couldn't see anything else, we were in complete isolation. Although I smelled the most beautiful flowers, I couldn't quite tell what they were, but I know I've smelled them before. When I was a little girl, mother had a beautiful garden of many flowers.

*Flashback*

"_Mommy….what are these flowers called?" My mother looked me in the eye with such endearment. "Those are called Lilacs sweet heart; did you know that every flower has a specific meaning?" I smiled up at my mom and said "No I didn't know that, so what does a pink rose mean?" I inquired innocently. "A pink rose means friendship." I smiled at her with glimmering eyes. Momma continued to ramble on about flower meanings, but I couldn't take my eyes off the lilacs. They were so pretty with their deep blue color and their flawless shape. I picked one and thought about how beautiful the meaning must be…"Hey momma…..what does a lilac mean.." She was about to tell me when her phone rang……she answered it and said 'Darling we have to go, put that flower down so it can grow up to be beautiful." I frowned because I really didn't want to put my flower down, but I did anyway….."_

I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but I don't think he is going to hurt me. He reminded me of safety and I think I can trust him. I relaxed a bit and became weightless in his arms.

We entered the small cabin, and he sat me down in the corner. I was quiet while I looked at him listening quietly, he seemed to calm down and he slumped against the wall and looked at me with his golden brown eyes.

He spoke to me softly "Well that was a close one eh? You seem to have a problem with bad luck, don't you??????" I blushed from embarrassment, _so I wasn't the only one who noticed it._

"Yeah, well thanks for saving me." He smiled and said "My pleasure, I just couldn't stand by and watch you be killed. I kind of like you, I don't know why but I really like you. And I will make sure that headmaster knows that this is all Atem's fault."

My head shot up and I said "NO! It was my fault, he was watching me and I left without permission." He looked at me and smiled"It doesn't matter, his responsibility was to guard you and to make sure nothing like what just happened happens. And he failed so he must be punished. Love don't worry maybe I'll be assigned to be your protector."

He was grinning sweetly and for some reason my heart was beating quickly, I could feel my face getting hot. He reached for my arm and I pulled away "Don't worry love; I'm just going to fix your arm." I relaxed a bit and allowed him to hold my arm.

He pulled a first-aid kit out of a cupboard and sprayed my arm with a disinfectant. It stung for a moment, but I felt better after a while. Then he wrapped my arm in some cloth and I felt way better, and then……he kissed it.

I felt my face turning red "There we go, does that feel better?" he was smiling sweetly and all I could say was "Uhuh…." I was completely nervous; no one had ever done anything like that. But, I couldn't get this one question out of my mind. "Uh…..why can you be around me?"

He looked extremely confused "What do you mean?" I answered slowly "Well how come you didn't react to my blood like everyone else did?" He smiled for who knows why and said "I don't know." All I could do at that point was nod and say "Alright, well I have to get back to school. Someone is waiting on me and he can get really irritated when I'm late."

I smiled and headed for the door when Bakura grabbed my arm and said "I'm afraid the smell of fresh exposed blood is still strong on you, if anyone within a mile radius smells you it will turn into frenzy."

I tried to argue but he wouldn't have it "Love, listen to me, if you leave you will be attacked by whoever smells you first. I bet your friend would rather see you late then a bloodless carcass in the middle of the campus." I nodded and sat back down.

I leaned against the wall and relaxed, but Bakura never took his eyes off me.

~Bakura's P.O.V. ~

_My god she is beautiful, even when she looks embarrassed. Her face turns such a gorgeous pink; Atem truly is a fool for not taking her for himself. Of course I'm experiencing my first love at first sight moment._

I watched her as she watched me watching her; she really does have amazing amber eyes. I didn't think anyone had that color, but then most vampire girls have the same colored eyes: brown (Or black depending)

I could see she was falling asleep, she seemed exhausted from today and she probably should be. Though she is pretty strong for a human, she went through that without fainting, that is completely abnormal.

I returned from my thought and saw that she was fast asleep and I placed a lilac next to her as she slept, she seemed so peaceful. Just like I remember……….

*Flashback*

"_Bakura! Do you want to play tag with me? Momma said I can play for a little while, and I want to play with you." I looked over to the smiling girl, her amber eyes sparkling with anticipation. "Sure" I said as we chased each other around the yard of the large mansion. But, her luck was never very good, she tripped over a rock and scrapped her knee and began to cry. "Tara-san, why can't you ever be careful?" She stopped crying for a second and said "I'm sorry Bakura-san…." I smiled at her and without warning I hoisted her over onto my back. She seemed shocked at how strong I was being that I was only five. "Well it helps when I'm a vampire and you're a human, anyway let's get you home." She smiled and stopped crying completely and said "Okay!"_

_*End of flashback*_

_  
_I haven't seen her in so long, but I could never forget her. She was my best friend up until I had to attend this horrible school, but it doesn't seem like she remembers me at all. Ohhh well I'll just have to remind her.

*Back at school with Atem's P.O.V.*

_I wonder what is taking her so long. It's been over half an hour since she left and isn't the library like five minutes. She could have stopped to talk to tea, I know how girls are. Hmmm maybe I should go check on her just to be sure._

I got up and carefully opened the door to make sure there wasn't anyone behind it, luckily there wasn't anyone. This of course was making me far more nervous by the second.

I decided to run straight to the library, but as I was running the faintest smell came into view, a smell I had hoped I would never have smelled in this school…………….Human blood! That made me pick up my speed immediately, I was in a mad dash towards the library. When I got there I saw everyone in a crazy group smelling the air around the library door, I got closer and saw a tiny puddle of bright red blood.

And I saw tea looking at the blood with a panicked expression on her face, I ran straight to her and said "What's going on here?" She looked up with the bloodlust still visible in her eyes and said "Atem it was horrible, Tara somehow cut her arm and of course as soon as the smell was around every vampire in school came running. They were closing in on Tara and because of my own needs I couldn't do anything, but some flash of white grabbed Tara and carried her away!"

My heart sank, what if she's already………And I mentally slapped myself. _I should have followed her Dammit! I'm such an idiot, I can't do anything right. _ I stopped cursing myself long enough to sniff around in high hopes that maybe I could find her….but I'm afraid I couldn't even find the slightest whiff. All I could smell was the slightest scent of flowers.

(A/N: OKAY! Cool huh? I was really excited about writing this so I hope you enjoy it!!! R&R please be kind Btw I might not be updating do to testing but ill try.=^.^=)


	10. Chapter 9:An old friend

(A/N: Okay I had so much fun writing the last chapter, I hope I do well on this one too….=^.^=)

Chapter 9: An Old friend

~Tara's P.O.V.~

I was starting to regain consciousness, but I tried my best not to show it. I didn't want to alert Bakura that I was awake. Who knows what might happen next, although I didn't fear him I still didn't trust him at all. Sure he saved me, but I again hardly knew him. _Yet, I can't shake this feeling that he is familiar from my childhood, but I don't remember any boy from then. Just my mother saying to me "Don't cry precious, it will all be alright." While I was trapped in my own tears. To this day I don't even remember why I was crying._

I made the mistake of shifting slightly and Bakura's eyes shot right open. His golden brown eyes were torn between relief and pain; I wonder why he always looked at me like that. I opened my own eyes fully and sat up. I returned his look with a "What's the matter?"

He closed his eyes lightly and answered "Oh nothing, I'm just utterly enchanted by you that's all." I was yet again speechless at his words. He could catch me off guard so easily, I was completely tongue tied, which is something I thought only happened with Atem. I felt unusually weak for some reason. "What time is it?" He laughed slightly and said "Love it's been a couple of days I think. I don't know I lost count, I was completely distracted."

I almost jumped out of my skin; I had been away from the campus for more than a day. Atem was probably insane with rage, which made me a little reluctant to even consider returning. But, I was starting to miss him and I wanted to go home. I looked at my arm, the blood had dried away and it seemed like it was almost perfectly healed.

I stood up and said "Well, I must return to school. I will be in a lot of trouble if I put it off any longer. Goodbye and thank you very much for taking care of me, I owe you." I headed for the door when he grabbed my arm and said "How about you make it up to me by staying here a little longer." I twitched a little and said "I can't, I have to go back to the school now."

He seemed hurt that I wouldn't stay, I felt bad because he seemed lonely, but I couldn't stay any longer. Not only would my uncle be majorly upset, Atem would be far beyond that! But, I have to return today, in fact right now. I whispered "I'm sorry and thank you" and I shook him off, he twitched a little and I saw the faintest show of a sly smile. He thought of something, I wonder what it is.

I turned around to see him starring at me intently, now I became frightened. _What is he starring at??? Something seemed to cross his mind._ I stood still for a moment, and then I said "What are you looking at?" He didn't say anything for a long time so I turned and started walking away. When I heard him say "Love, don't you want to remember your childhood." That caused me to stop dead in my tracks; I could hardly think let alone move from my current spot.

"What are you talking about?" _I'll admit my memories are a little hazy, but I remember almost everything. Chunks were missing and hard to remember exactly, but most of my childhood was doing school work and attending my parents banquets and cotillions and ect…_

"Darling your childhood is being blocked or the important parts anyway." I was shocked into silence. "What on earth are you talking about? I remember it perfectly." I lied through my teeth.

He smirked as if he had some form of human lie detector, and he said "Are you sure about that love? Hasn't there ever been a nagging feeling that a part of your past was erased or blocked away?" I thought for a moment and he was right, no matter how hard I would think about it my memories felt so planned out.

"Alright so what if there is? What's it to you?" He smiled but not to bug me; it was his normal sweet smile. "What if I told you that this is not the first time we've met and I could bring your original thoughts back to you." I looked at him bewildered, not sure what to make of his statement.

I finally said "How?" _I wasn't sure I really wanted an answer. I was between two wants, the want to keep things the same with my happy life or to rediscover my actual memories. I was really scared to find out what was blocking my memories if indeed that was what was going on._

"Just stand still and I'll show you." I was reluctant for a moment, doubting my choice. But, I decided that my made up memories weren't enough, I needed to know the truth.

He approached me slowly and pulled my face into his hands, I didn't move much as his face was mere inches away from my face. I closed my eyes to avoid getting nervous, but I could feel his breath as he breathed, it made my spine tingle.

Finally, he connected his lips to mine. His lips were soft and for some reason _Familiar. _While my eyes were closed pictures began to form in my head. I felt like I was watching a movie, but I was there, or rather young me.

~Memories~

_Young Tara smiling as she is being carried home on young Bakura's back, Young Tara and Young Bakura being chased by her handlers and her nannies while laughing, Playing in the gardens together, and young Tara giving Young Bakura a pink rose and then seeing a lilac and giving it to young Bakura while saying "I don't know what a lilac means but, the pink rose is for you Bakura-chan."_

_~End of memories~_

As we separated the memories stopped flowing and I was grateful. The many thoughts were coming back at once and I must have been in bad shape because Bakura was holding me close to his chest. I looked at myself in a nearby mirror and I looked horrible. My face was tear stricken and my hair was all messed up. I was trembling uncontrollably, which only made Bakura hold me tighter.

I tried to pull myself together and was doing a pretty good job, He let go and said "It's good to have you back love, I'm happy that the real you is back." I nodded and said "I'm going home now, I need to take a shower and I need to return to my room."

He looked sad again and said "But, we might not be able to be around anymore when Atem is around." I smiled at him and said "I promise we can be friends. But, I need to go back to school." Sadly he nodded and grabbed my hand and led me out the door. We were in a small glade and now I identify this place better. It was near a beautiful lake and there were lilacs everywhere, no wonder I smelled them so clearly. I looked around and there didn't seem to be anything for miles. I felt safe for some reason, I don't know what it was about seclusion I liked but, I just did.

We were walking quickly, and I was not paying that much attention to where we were. I was noticing little details not even worth mentioning. Without any warning Bakura took to a serious stop and I jumped a little. But, my luck majorly sucked because in front of us standing tall and dreaded with worry was Atem!

His eyes were drenched in worry and fear, but I saw it disappear into relief when he saw me. I walked forward to meet him, but he had already embraced me tightly. I was unable to break free of his grasp. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Bakura was tensing up, he didn't like that Atem was holding me so tightly.

Yet again I felt so safe, the world just felt right like I was complete. I wasn't worried or scared, I was at peace. I just wanted to stay like that, us embracing each other. His strong arms holding my frail body closely to his, if Bakura hadn't have been there I might have decided to stay that way but……..

"Alright, that's enough! You've seen her now back off, before you regret it!" Bakura was all kinds of pissed, I could definitely tell he was jealous of the way Atem was holding me.

~Bakura's P.O.V. ~

_How dare he hold her like that! I've been protecting her this whole time and where has he been, nowhere that's where! And she is happy to see him to….I don't understand at all._

I reached out closer to her and Atem erupted in hisses, I hissed in return and he pulled her away and there was no way he was taking her away from me. I've been her best friend since she was little and I've loved her since then as well.

I growled and he growled at me, I was losing my patience faster and faster and he knew it. She looked scared and confused, she tried to speak out but he stopped her. I was now ready to kill him myself if she wasn't standing there.

"Tara remember what you promised me, you said even if he was around we could still be friends." I said in a matter-of-fact tone, she seemed torn again. I didn't like hurting her but, steps had to be taken in order to get her back.

"I remember……" She said in a sad tone, Atem looked at her and then back at me. He looked at me in utter disgust, and I returned his glance with greater intensity.

For a moment she walked forward ignoring Atem's words and prayers, she walked next to me and wrapped her arms around me in a forgiveness seeking hug. She whispered "I'll see you later, I promise."

She released me and walked back to Atem and walked away, I was frozen from shock. I could hardly believe she was choosing him over me. I just watched her walk away and yet I couldn't bring myself to be mad at her.

I'll definitely get her back and keep her this time. I turned around and left them alone, he can borrow her for now but I know that I'm the one she wants.

~Third person P.O.V. ~

Bakura walked away deeply hurt but, full of hope still seeing that she was still holding the Lilac he left by her. Atem grasped her hand and said "Are you ok Tara?" She nodded quietly and began to move in the direction of the school. Atem accompanied her the whole way.

She was silent the whole time, not a word was spoken from her.

~Atem's P.O.V. ~

_Why is she so quiet all of a sudden? I wonder what she said to that snake. He better not try that again or I'll kill him._

I tried to speak to her but, I wasn't sure about what to say. I didn't have to say anything because she was distracted by the sight of the school. She seemed far more relaxed now then when I had seen her.

I wanted to make her feel better but, it seemed like she wanted to be alone. So I walked her back to her room and let her in. She went in and before she shut the door she said "Thank you." And she shut the door softly.

~Tara's p.o.v. ~

_I can feel all my memories coming back to me, there are so many forgotten people in my life._ I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks as a horrid memory coming back.

"_Tara, where are you?" I heard my momma call to me; I ran out of the garden and hid in the woods. I tore my dress and my hair was a mess, but the thing I didn't want her to see was that I was crying. "Precious come out, I have something that will cheer you up." I was certain that she didn't know where I was so I yelled out. "My best friend is gone and it's your entire fault, you told his mom to send him away. I HATE YOU!!!!!" I shouldn't have said anything because in seconds she was up the tree I was hiding in and forcing a liquid down my throat. I felt myself feeling dizzy and hazy. I was still crying but, momma was cradling me on the ground in the forest saying "Don't cry precious, it will be alright. I promise you will forget all your troubles and your mischievous behavior. You will be the good girl I always wanted, ok precious?" I couldn't deny her and I said "Yes momma."_


	11. Chapter 10: Decisions!

(A/N: I know I haven't been writing but I was stuck, I could really use some help and I wouldn't mind some reviews..=^.^=)

Chapter 10: Decsion

~Third person P.O.V. ~

Tara was sleeping soundly in the comfort of her bedroom; her horrible memories had begun to settle into her mind. The more and more that it became clear for her, the less and less she understood. Where had those memories been and why did the situation revolve around her mother. She seemed like she was a good mother to her, but due to Tara's memories she wasn't sure anymore.

Tara slowly opened her eyes and examined her surroundings carefully. She was back in her room; it was a mess even though she hadn't been there in a few days**,** then it hit her, she had been gone for days, not hours but days. Her uncle probably was angry with her, and had probably told her mother of her strange disappearance.

She got out of bed and saw Atem sitting against the door, asleep and finally looked at peace. She couldn't believe the trouble she had caused for him and**;** worse the trouble he must be in for allowing her to disappear. Then there was this problem of Bakura, her newly found memories showed the long history between them. She knew she couldn't ignore him or anything, so**,** what could she do?

She sat up and looked over at Atem; she smiled sweetly and was at peace herself. She always enjoyed his company; she crawled out of bed quietly and walked over to him. Carrying a blanket**,** she placed it over him, but tripped over one of her tennis shoes (of course!). Down she went, soon to be falling on him, but even when he is asleep he stillhas good reflexes. He caught her instantly, inches from the floor.

His eyes opened slowly, and the crimson orbs stared at her softly. At first they were so kind and relaxed looking. Although**, **soon after she saw the sadness and fear he easily hid from her. They locked eyes and stayed that way for a while, neither one moving for fear of something horrible happening.

~Tara's P.O.V. ~

I looked at him so carefully, studying his perfect features. I felt so different looking at him now compared to the first time I saw him. His eyes were still beautiful and deep enough to drown me. I loved how he was holding my somewhat frail body; I was weaker than I remember. I wonder why that is?

On the other handAtem also looks weaker; probably from worrying about me.

_I make him suffer all the time, and he puts up with it. Why would he? I just don't understand __it____at all. The worst part is that I don't want him to suffer, but stopping it would require me to suffer. I hate the thought of his suffering more than my own; I think I know what has to be done._

I heard a knock at the door that shook the both of us out of our trance**-**like states, _Atem scooted out of my way and I unlocked the door. _

In front of me was Ash wearing her usual unhappy scowl, her eyes looked right through me as she said "Come on idiot, Headmaster wants you and has instructed that I willbe the one that escorts you." It seemed like that last part was meant for Atem, as I hesitated she said "Get a move on" She grabbed my wrist and began dragging me through the girl**'**s hallway.

I heard Atem try to argue**,** but all Ash did was wave him away. She continued to lead me along like a dog. I tried to break free from her grasp but; she just tightened her grip. I also tried talking to her.

"Hey, let go! I'm coming but you're hurting me." She squeezed even tighter to the point where I think she broke my wrist. I held back a yelp of pain making her stop instantly. She didn't say or do anything until she turned around and slammed me against the nearest wall.

I can't see her face clearlybecause she was holding me by my collar, she wasn't angry, just frustrated. "How can you act so normal? You caused him so much pain, and it's like you don't even care! He is like my brother and you're hurting him, I would kill you if I wasn't so afraid it would hurt him more." I looked at the ground and saw tears falling. I had never seen her like this, and it only pushed me closer to my final decision.

_I'm getting closer to seeing no other options; if Ash is this upset I don't even want to imagine how Atem really felt._ "Ash, I'm..."

"NO! Don't you dare apologize, what you did was unforgivable in my eyes. You're lower than trash as far as I care. You know where the headmaster's office**,** is go the rest of the way on your own." she uttered asShe released me and turned and walked the opposite way. I felt so sad and the sadder I felt the weaker I was. I slowly trudged off to my uncle's office.

~Ash's P.O.V. ~

_I hate her! I absolutely hate her! I want her away from this school__**,**__ and Atem. Ever since she got here he has been head over heels for her. If only someone would break the school code and bite her, they both would be kicked out…_

I stopped to ponder that last thought _bites her…That's it!_ I jumped up with excitement, I finally found a way to get rid of her to the point where Atem will want nothing to do with her.

I excitedly ran for the boy's dorm room, I quickly found room 165 and knocked on the door. A tired and grouchy Bakura answered the door. "What?" he said angrily**.**

"I have a proposition for you." He didn't even think**,** ashe dullysaid "I'm not interested." Before he closed the door I quickly injected"It involves Tara." I waited for a response and I got exactly what I wanted.

"I'm listening, come in."

I walked in and sat myself on the bed; he sat on the desk chair and looked at me. "Well? What is it you have?" I smiled sweetly at him

"What no good morning? No how are you…"

"Speak or leave**,**" He interrupted. So**,** I cleared my throat and asked. "You are in love with Tara, correct?" He nodded and as it signaled me to continue "And you are aware of the schools code, correct?" again he nodded.

"Well what if I told you that I know a way that you can have Tara as yours and yours alone and you won't have to go here anymore." I saw a light in his eyes as I proposed my plan.

"Go on…" He said I was ready to deliver the rest**,** "Well code that if one of the students bites a human they will be expelled**. **So**, **if you bite Tara she will become yours and you will be expelled. Thus being out of Atem's grasp, and I warn you she is coming closer to being his."

I saw the hate in his eyes as I mentioned that and he looked back at me, "I don't know**,**" I didn't want to hear I don't know so I tried making it more tempting for him by saying "Well when you're sure tell me and I'll distract Atem and she will be alone, do it then and when it's done take her away from the school before he comes back."

I could see he was closely coming around to the idea and I was enjoying "Alright I'll think about it and get back to you." I nodded and then got up and left.

Amused with myself I pictured her face when she either realizes she can't have him or she dies because she rejects the change. I really want that to happen because then I won't have to worry about her ever again.

-Back with Atem-

_Hmmm, what's taking so long? Ash isn't the most truthful around here, maybe I should check on her._ I was conflicted, I knew chasing after them would seem severely overbearing, and if I didn't than something bad might happen.

That girl is strange, I feel connected to her, though I've only known her a couple weeks. I have strange feelings for her, love I think. But, every time I'm near her something horrible happens.

I began pacing back and forth not being able to stand still; I looked at Tara's desk. She had an average looking workspace. A picture of her and her family, her laptop, multiple pens laid out, and her deck of cards.

I looked at her cards because I felt they had a strong connection to her and I thought if I held them my connection to her would be better. I picked up her Guardian princess card and examined it carefully and somehow it felt familiar.

I rested the card in front of me and picked up her laptop. I opened it and of course due to her excessive caution she equipped it with a password lock._ Typical of Tara _He chuckled and tried to think of how she would pick her password.

_Hmmmm, maybe…_For some untold reason her picture floated through my mind. It was of Tara younger, wearing a soft green dress and holding a lilac.

_Hmmm, lilac? Wait! That's it…I know her password. _I carefully typed in the word Lilac and her screen opened up. Of course there was a picture of a lilac; she is extremely in love with flowers. I clicked the internet button, and checked her recent history. She had been on some vampire history site

I read over the article and was shocked over what I had read._ Soul mate? That doesn't make sense…what does a vampire soul mate have to do with anything?_ I finished reading the article, and looked at her emails. One from her mother, _Hmmmm, maybe this isn't a good idea…_I resisted my curiosity with no Avail.

I clicked on the email and it opened up and I read it slowly.

**My dearest Tara,**

**I know you're still mad at me about sending you to the academy, but I've heard from your uncle the mess of trouble you're stirring up there. I can't say I agree with your choice of soul mate, but you must be desperate. You know, I've heard Bakura is becoming quite an acceptable vampire ;). But, aside from that you are becoming far too rebellious again; I'm recommending you come home effective immediately. I love you and I will see you soon.**

When I was done reading I just stood there, not sure how to react to anything I saw. So many surprising things in one message, Tara didn't pick me just so she can leave this school, right? Even if she did I fell for her and I really don't want to see her leave, and the fact that she is suggesting she pick Bakura. Almost none of this makes sense.

That might be karma for reading her emails without permission.

-Back at the office-

~Tara's P.O.V.~

"Are you absolutely certain this is what you want Tara?" Her uncle asked

Tara looked up and smiled as she said "Yes, it is. I am tired of causing trouble." Her uncle smiled and said "You haven't caused that much trouble really; you've been a rather well behaved child. You parents would be proud, but to be honest this is the same conclusion they came too."

Tara looked up with rebellious eyes and said "I mean no disrespect but it is not you I have troubled, and I will speak of this matter no longer."

My uncle looked at me funny and said "Very well, you will be sent home from the academy in one week, you will have that time to pack up your things and say your goodbyes."

I smiled at my uncle and said "Yes sir, goodbye uncle." He smiled back and said "Goodnight darling." Before I was completely out the door he said "Tara, if at any point in time you decide you do not want to go, just tell me and you may stay." I turned around ran up to him and smothered him in my embrace, looking up I gave him my absolute sweetest smile and said "I love you uncle."

I turned and left the room in a hurry, I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Atem. When I was halfway there the most random obvious thing happened, I was hit in the face with a door. I was ready to go somewhat mental on whoever it was, that is of course knowing I'd get my butt kicked.

Lucky for me the one who hit me in the face was Tea, so I guess thank goodness. Yea looked down at me and said "Tara? Is that you down there?" I looked up at her and sarcastically said "no I'm a magic lawn gnome with a pot of gold, yes it's me!" She jumped; I don't think I've ever talked like that in front of her.

"I'm sorry; I'm just having a stressful day" I said trying to calm down because I was fired up extremely.

"It's alright, I know you're probably just tired from being sick for so long." She said with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

I was confused "Huh?" she looked at me and said "Atem said you were sick…" she trailed off and I stopped her questions "Ohhh yeah sorry" hit myself on the forehead and continued "my memory stinks."

Tea tried to continue talking but I cut her off "Actually tea I have to go, lots of stuff I need to catch up on, so maybe we can talk later?"

"ok, if you say so.." she turned and walked away without another word.

I continued back to my room in the girls dorms, if I were lucky Atem would still be there,_ I hope he isn't mad at me for leaving so suddenly and being gone for so long._

I finally arrived at my room, it sounded quiet and that was never a good sign. I pulled the key off my bracelet and unlocked the door. I opened it slowly trying to make as little noise as I could.

I walked in quietly and saw Atem sitting on the floor in front of my bed, he looked up slowly and looked at me with such hurt eyes and I was confused. All I could do was stare at him, with bewildered look painted on my face.

Then suddenly he spoke and my heart sank "I know your secret."

(A/N: Ok sorry I took so long to review I was really busy and stuck, I also know I rushed through but my mind was in other worlds today. Oh well I think I did alright so enjoy and please review =^.^=)


End file.
